Dark And Angry
by Lone Wolf Man
Summary: A different take of mine during Sherry and Jake first meeting in Edonia. Slight Jake/Sherry.


**Resident Evil does not belong to me. It belongs to Capcom.**

_Dark and Angry_

The cold Edonian air is cold, so cold that every breath he takes came out as mist. Yet, it is nothing compared to how cold Jake's blood is. Whistling a tune that he makes up randomly, the mercenary slumped to the wall as his back slides down with him. An apple and some energy booster that Jake thought that it is some kind of steroids but he doesn't care. Not when that he had heard that he gets some money for getting an injection.

There is no one around him in his locker room except himself. Jake is not there to make friends with the other mercenary so he doesn't really bother about the loneliness.

Sharp needle plunges into the back of his own neck and for a while, Jake feels the pang of chill as the material spread across the cells of his body... then nothing. He doesn't feel any stronger, or weaker, nothing.

And then all hell break loose, it starts when one of his fellow mercenary that Jake doesn't even know the name approaches him. Having his apple sliced in half horizontally, Jake retaliated with ease when he now feel the pros of the so-called 'energy booster'. The power filling his veins when Jake easily grabbed his assailant by the face. He pulled him in for a closer look and the extra eyes make Jake scowls indifferently. There's always something in a merc's life.

The mutated mercenary barely can defend himself against Jake Muller when Jake lands a crushing kick to his stomach, positive that he has broken a spine along the way, then he pulls his feet back to the Edonian ground.

"Did you take your dose?"

His azure eyes flickers to the direction of the voice, where a juvenile-looking blonde emerges from the shades of darkness, stepping into the sunlight where he can see her features.

Cute.

She looks almost out of place, but Jake somewhat feels glad that it isn't anymore of those freak he encountered.

"Yeah, but if you want your own hit, you gotta sign up with the lady downstairs." Then he hears an unfamiliar sizzling sound of flesh burning when his assailant suddenly disintegrated. It is something new. Jake stared at the ashes stoically, his victims usually bled when they died but never did they spontaneously combusted into ashes that there is no trace of the body afterwards at all, "wouldn't recommend it though." He added it sarcastically.

"No questions, you got the antibodies." The woman looks for the time at her wrist watch, and Jake is further confused. First, he has his mercenary suddenly growing some extra eyes and tried to kill him. Then, this unknown out-of-place woman came up to him. Now, she says that he got the antibodies?

"Antibodies," he repeats her word, "for what?"

The blonde looks up to him, tearing her gaze away from her wrist watch, "The C-Virus, Jake Muller."

"Wait a sec, lady. How did you know my name?

Then he sees her pulling something out from the pocket of her black pants, something like a wallet but when she flips it open, Jake scowls at the sight of her passport sized photo and whatever information about her.

"Sherry Birkin, National Security." The woman identifies herself as Sherry Birkin continues, "I am here to escort you out from Edonia."

"Out from Edonia? Where to then?" Jake flails his hands to his sides showing an amount of annoy.

"The states. You will be safe there, Jake Muller. And we needed your blood to create the antibodies for the C-Virus-" Sherry is already making her way to the garbage chute, pulling the grill open and inspects the darkness to see if it lands somewhere safe.

Now things are even more confusing as the twenty-years old mercenary. Where does the C-Virus come from. And an Uncle Sam agent offering to lead him out of his country? What the fuck is going on?

"Woah woah woah, stop right there. What's the C-Virus? And why did you want my blood for?"

Jake's persistence is definitely annoying Sherry when she turns back to him with a disgusted look, "I've told you. You have the antibodies for the C-Virus. It is what you and the rest of the people here had taken from the 'lady downstairs'. Now the rest of your squad have already turned into the thing you fought just ago but you didn't. Because your blood is immune to the C-Virus. You have to come with me, Muller."

A strange pride fills Jake upon the mention of his blood being special and distinctive. But there is still a lot of questions unanswered. In one day, there is just so much question bubbling right through and Jake starts to take an interest in this young lady.

Sherry Birkin, huh?

She has just done with her inspection and she turn around so that she can have Jake to jump down before her. But what surprises her is that Jake has already right behind her, less than a meter. An unknown kind of smile grazes his face when he presses a hand to the wall behind her. The blush forming on her face is a satisfactory answer, this girl is the timid type.

"Well, I agree to follow you, but just so we're clear," Jake boldly pushes himself dangerously closer but still not touching her anywhere, "you don't want to stab me in my back."

It is an obvious threat.

Her eyes turn firm for a second, "That won't be a problem then. I need you to save the world."

And one of her hand grabs a good chunk of his jacket to pull him in closer that her face is inches close to his, it make Jake slightly dazed but he maintains his good composure, "You don't want to stab me in the back too." She warns. The breath skating across his lips makes Jake smiles, he is wrong about the courage of this woman.

"Agreed."

Three J'avos then groans loudly in a language that neither understand but they are heading for them. Sherry releases the bundle in her hand and Jake pulls away from her, his hand is already reaching for his trusty hand gun from his waist and places a good shot right to the J'avo taking the lead. They stumble upon each other and Jake takes this as a sign for an escape.

"Shall we?" He gestures to the garbage chute and the woman gestures him back.

"After you."

**My first Resident Evil fic. R&R please.**


End file.
